An Unearthly Child
by Awesome-JayRobin
Summary: A strange girl, a junkyard, and a police box all live at the end of totters lane, thats where it began. Written when i was 14 bfore i ever saw the first episode all this was based on synopsis and a few short clips. Epsiode 1 done My Way


Ok well i first wrote this before i even knew what fanfiction was. i wrote this when i was 14 for an english project and posted it on a doctor who fan fiction site, again i didnt even relaise it was fan fiction i just wrote it for english/fun. i hope you enjoy it, doctor who through the eyes of a 14 year old boy who was just learning how to express himself through writing(man that sounds so stupid, oh well)!!!

i haven't altered it in anyway, i havent beta'd it or anything this is exactly as it was written 5 years ago(its 2009 now, just in case someone is reading this an wondering). this reallt is very basic and simple but then again i still have trouble with grammar so not much has changed at all.

* * *

An Unearthly child

Dring. The sound of a school bell ending the school day. Miss Barbara Wright telling her history class to remember their homework for Monday. The class stampedes out of the room. With Mr Ian Chesterton walking in through the crowd. "Hello Barbara", he says as he walks through the doorway and past the desks. He runs his hand through his hair, brown hair that matches his brown eyes and round shaven face. "Are you ready" he says almost whispering to Barbara "Yes"! She says with a serious tone and look on her face. They walk out of the classroom as Barbara pulls her blue overcoat and they walk out the school and see her, Susan Foreman looking at the name of the school etched into the stone "Coal Hill School."

"What is she looking at?" Ian mutters to himself.

"Are you coming, Ian?" Barbara says from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, she's leaving."

Ian rushes down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet, and they both walk away out of the gates of the schools after the young girl. They walk for over an hour through the main and back streets and then….

On Trotters lane, Susan stops outside a junkyard at number 76. She then turns around as if checking to see if anyone is following her. Seeing no one, she walks through the gate. Ian and Barbara walk out from the corner just in time to see Susan walk through the gates.

As they walk round the corner, they start to move faster, hoping to find out what she is doing here, and as they enter the junkyard they both notice the sign on the Gate: "I M Foreman". They walk into the yard and right in the middle between a truck and a skip is a police box. Ian and Barbara walk up to the police box. Ian places his hand on the door and takes it away and then places his hand on it again. "Barbara it's vibrating," he says. "Go on, feel it," and she does.

"You're right! What is it doing here, though? They're normally on the street!"

"I don't know but I say we go in and find out," Ian Says.

Opening the door and stepping over the threshold, they both feel a wave of displacement for just a second. They see her standing not even noticing them enter, she is holding some sort of hand radio playing the Beatles, and then they realise that this isn't right, this room is huge much bigger than the outside. Its gleaming white with a large control panel in the middle of the room with a large glass cylinder moving up and down very are two or three doors leading to other rooms.

"I believe these people are known to you, Susan." As if out of nowhere comes the voice, very firm, very angry and very benevolent. Ian looked around and just a few metres from them against the wall is a chair, a old wooden chair with a worn cushion on it, and standing up is a old man with long hair and striking blue eyes. He is walking over to the control panel as Susan is running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" she says with shock and fright in her voice.

"what are we doing here, what are you doing here? Can't you see this is all an illusion?" Barbara shouts.

"An illusion you say, first of all, who are you?" the old man says, still with anger in his voice. The old man casts his eyes away from the controls and looks at them. "You think that you can come in here and shout in my home, in my TARDIS, and I say again who are you?" His face is pure white and looks as if it is stretched across his skull. His voice is shaky not unlike his movements. "You don't understand so you try to make excuses," the old man mutters to himself.

"What, I am Ian Chesterton and this is Barbara Wright and what did you call this? TARDIS", Ian says with a note of panic in his voice. "This is impossible, how...?"

"Stop there, my boy, let me start with I am The Doctor, this is my TARDIS, and you say this is an illusion?"

"Well, it has to be," Ian mutters, looking around at large circles with blue light coming from them covering the walls.

"An illusion, you say, you say that you can't fit a large Skyscraper in one of your smaller sitting rooms?" the old man that has called himself the Doctor says.

"Well no", replies Ian a puzzled look on his face. "But you've discovered television, haven't you by showing a large building on one of your smaller television screens you can do what seems impossible, can't you" the Doctor smiles as he finishes his sentence

"I think I should show you something." The Doctor looks at them with a tone of delight and when he starts again it is replaced by curiosity. "Do you know what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension? Hm, do you. To be exiles?" Sadness replaces the tone as he finishes.

Barbara is first to talk. "Susan, what is he talking about?"

"I'm from another world, miss, another time. I was born in the forty ninth century," Susan says

"Don't be stupid, girl," Ian says with anger in his voice. "We want some sense, and we want the truth!"

"Oh, do you. Well, my boy, you're in luck!" the Doctor says, the curiosity returns to his voice. He starts pressing buttons on the controls. "Now Susan you understand if they are to go we must go to my dear," the doctor says. Susan runs towards him screaming. "No grandfather no, I don't want to leave the twentieth century I'd rather leave you and the TARDIS" Her voice is soft and frightened.

"Now you're being sentimental and childish now let go Susan!" the doctor says throwing Susan off him. He then pulls a lever and the glass cylinder moves faster and a large red beam appears in the cylinder. The sound from it is like someone is scraping a key up a piano string and outside the Police box disappears from the site and the police officer walking past puts his head in through the gate and as it is totally gone he says "Good bye Doctor, I'll tell Harry you can't make it for our card game" and as that happens on the inside the whole room shakes and then it stops.

"We've landed!" the Doctor says, smiling. "It works, it worked!" He looks at a large screen on the wall and he turns it on the picture is something like an old movie with dinosaurs in he then turns it off. "Come on, let's go," he says. But as they go to leave the TARDIS, a shadow of a large man appears just beyond the blue doors of the police box

* * *

congratulations you reached the end, i hope you enjoyed it of you did please leave a review, if you didn't then still please leave a review so i know why you think it sucked. remember though it was written when i was 14. Thanks, JJay


End file.
